lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Taken/Transcript
This is a complete transcript of the episode Taken. Transcript (Leo, Adam, Bree & Chase are at the lab, inspecting a motorcycle) Donald: (walks in with motorcycle outfit on) So, what do you think? Chase: I think you're begging for a gang of bikers to do rotten things to you. Bree: Are those my pants? Donald: (adjusts jacket) Not anymore. I call her the "Davencycle". She's got auto-pilot, laser guided weapon systems, and a tiny little flower vase (takes out a flower and puts it on the vehicle), to brighten your day. Adam: Haha, cool. Throw in a tiny basket for Chase to ride in, and we're good to go. (Douglas shows up on one of the screens) Douglas: Hello? Anybody home? (laughs) Leo:'' (to Donald)'' He hacked you again? Would it kill you to spend forty bucks on some security software? (Donald sighs) Douglas: Love the new lab, Donny. Ooh, tunnels! Hehe, industrial yet classy. Donald: Take a hint, ex-brother. There's a reason why none of us accepted your buddy requests. Adam: Oh, I accepted it. (everyone looks at him) ''What? His updates are hilarious. "Looking forward to a weekend of evil, winky-face." ''(winks) Douglas: Listen, I don't have a lot of time. Krane'll be back soon. He... went out to get his head waxed. Donald: Fascinating. You know what? It might sound like I'm hanging up. (reaches for a button) Douglas: Wait! Wait, wait, wait! This isn't another trick! You're in danger. Krane has completely lost it! Chase: (sarcastically) Oh, wow! So, the guy who keeps implanting himself with bionics is unstable? Who could have seen that coming? Douglas: I'm serious! Krane is using my technology to give himself new abilities I didn't even know were possible! He's a ticking time-bomb, and he sees you three as a threat! Leo: Hey! What about me?! I'm dangerous. (does a fighting stance) Douglas: Yeah, there's always a chance you might faint on somebody. Donald: Look, Adam, Bree, Chase... and Leo- (Leo does a fighting stance again) -can handle anything. And after all you've done to this family, why should we trust you? Douglas: Well, I... give me a minute. Donald: Take all the time you want. Douglas: Oh, thanks I- Donald:(Shuts off the screen) Douglas is up to something. (walks to a desk and taps buttons on it) He's obviously trying to distract us with this Krane guy. Chase: Well, maybe so, but what if he's telling the truth? Bree : Yeah. We've seen Krane face-to-face. He is a total creep. Adam: Yeah. Nice eyes though. Donald: Trust me, this is exactly what Douglas wants. Don't fall for his trap. My brother is the real threat. (Next scene. Krane is in his warehouse, grunting and screaming as he implants himself with bionic abilities) (Theme song plays) (Next scene. Adam, Bree & Chase are in the lab when Donald enters) Donald: Good news. Adam: We're kicking Chase off the team? Donald: No. Until I figure out what's going on with Douglas, nobody's going to school. Chase: Aw, no way! I'm gonna miss my chemistry test! Bree: Nerdiest sentence... ever. Adam: Well, Leo already left. Donald: I sent Tasha to pick him up. In the meantime, we have a new state of the art security fence. Capable of withstanding any threat, even bionic ones. Behold, the- (walks toward the fence) Bree: Wait, let me guess. The DavenFence! Donald: No, that's lame. This is the new cyber security perimeter DavenWall! I control it remotely from my wrist. (scans his thumb on his wrist remote) DavenWall: (in robotic voice) Lab security perimeter engaged. Adam: Whoa. Donald: Yeah, and this little baby can only be turned on and off using my own personal thumbprint. Chase: Mr. Davenport, I applaud your efforts but I can easily break out of this thing by using my fingerprint recognition app. Donald: Uh, actually, you can't. I removed my fingerprints from your database. But, I can come and go anytime I want, by wearing this. (points to his wrist remote) Adam: But, what if- what if you lose the remote? We will be stuck in here forever. Donald: I'm not gonna lose the remote. (begins walking away) Adam: But what if it runs out of batteries? Donald: It doesn't use batteries. Adam: But what if you lose your thumbs? Donald: I'm not gonna lose my thumbs!'' (scans his thumb and leaves through the DavenWall)'' Adam: Just because he says it confidently does not mean it can't happen. (Next scene. Leo is in Mission Creek High School. He closes his locker and turns around, and is shocked to see Douglas) Leo: Aah!'' (drops his books)'' I mean, haargh! (does a fighting stance) Douglas: Relax. Leo: I am relaxed, I'm very relaxed. Let's do this, Spiky, let's get real! (tries to fight Douglas, Douglas easily blocks all his attacks) Douglas: You done? Leo: Ohh. Giving up, I see. What do you want? Douglas: You're smart, Leo. You knew about me and Marcus before anybody else. So you, have to believe me about Krane! Leo: Alright. Talk. Douglas: Krane and I used to be on the same page. Getting my kids back, use 'em to rob banks, pull scams, ya' know, garden variety bad guy stuff. But I, was never gonna hurt them. Leo: (outrageously) Marcus tried to kill me! Douglas: (hesitantly) I said'' them''! Listen, Krane is completely out of control. He's got a serious score to settle with the world and now he has the bionics to do it! Leo: Why does he want Adam, Bree and Chase? Douglas: He doesn’t want them, he wants to destroy them. They're the only ones who can stand in his way! Look, I'm scared, Leo, and you should be too. Watch this. (pulls out his phone and plays a video, party music is heard) Oh, sorry, that's my 40th birthday party, we had a burger truck! (taps on his phone) Leo: Stop it! Douglas: (shows Leo the right video) This is it. (the phone shows the scene where Krane implants himself with bionics as shown earlier in the episode) Leo: Yeah, that dude's no joke. (Douglas turns off his phone and puts it back into his pocket) So, what am I supposed to do? Douglas: (pats Leo on the shoulder) Talk to my brother. He'll believe you. I gotta get back before Krane blows a gasket. Literally, he has one right under here.(points to his shoulder, then leaves) (Leo dials Donald) Answering Machine: (in Donald's voice) Hello? Leo: Hey, Big D, it's Leo, listen. Answering Machine: What? Speak up, I can't hear you! Leo: It's Leo! Listen, Douglas just came by to school and I hate to say it, but, I think he's telling the truth about Krane. Answering Machine: Haha! Just kidding, you got my voicemail, beeps on you! (hangs up, Leo looks at his phone confusingly) (Next scene. Krane is in his warehouse, Douglas is whistling as he enters the room with a bag of groceries, Krane presses a few buttons on a screen) '' '''Douglas':'' Oh, hey, sorry I'm late. I... was at the grocery store, the girl from the deli says hello. ''(points at Krane with a smile, then puts down the grocery bag) Krane: Nice try. I know where you've been. Douglas: Yeah, you got me. I talked to the kid, but I was just trying to turn him over to our side. (chuckles) Krane:'' (evil chuckle) Our side? I work alone now. I don't need you anymore. '''Douglas': Oh-kay... Well, you could have told me that before I gave you my share of this month's rent. Well, I-uh, I guess I'll just get going then. (heads for the exit) Krane: (uses his force to pull Douglas by the neck, choking him. He then pushes Douglas down onto the floor) ''Good riddance. ''(Next scene. Adam, Bree & Chase are in the lab) Adam: (takes off his shoe and throws it at the DavenWall. The DavenWall deflects it and the shoe bounces off) Oh-hoho! Awesome! Uh, let's see what else I can throw. (turns around at Chase and smiles) Chase: (reading a book) ''Don't even think about it. '''Donald': (enters the lab through the DavenWall) ''Something's wrong. Leo just left a message that Douglas showed up at school and now I can't find him or Tasha. '''Bree': Oh, well I'm sure we'll find them if you keep us locked down here in the basement. (a screen in front of them flashes on and shows Leo and Tasha tied up inside Krane's warehouse) Tasha and Leo: Help! Tasha: Can anybody hear us?! Leo: Help us! Donald: I knew it! Douglas has them! Krane: (reveals himself on the screen) Guess again. (the Lab Rats gave each other shocked looks) (Commercials) Chase: (To Tasha & Leo) ''Guys! Don't worry, we'll get you out of there. '''Adam': (hurriedly) ''Chase, don't make promises you can't keep! ''(Chase shoots him a look) Donald: So you're Victor Krane. (Krane stares at him) ''Love the face, do you get all the premium channels on that thing or? '''Krane': Enough! Hand over the bionic kids. Donald: Not gonna happen. Krane: This isn't a game. I've sent you my coordinates, they have ten minutes to get here, or I'll downsize your family. (Krane turns and walks toward Leo and Tasha) Tasha: Donald?! (screen flashes off, Donald stares) Chase: (walks toward a tab, grabs it and searches for Krane's coordinates) ''I got him, he's at the corner of Prescott and Maple. '''Adam': Ooh, nice neighborhood. Crime does pay. Bree: Let's go! (the Lab Rats head towards their capsules) Donald: No! (they stop) ''There's too many unknowns with this Krane guy. This one I do alone. ''(Adam stifles a laugh) Chase: You?! Donald: (slightly outrageously) ''Yes me! '''Adam': (shakes head) ''Aww, it's so cute when he gets all macho! '''Chase': Okay, no offense, but, if this guy is too dangerous for us, then how are you gonna beat him? Donald: (puts up his wrist, revealing a steel weapon) ''With this. ''(the weapon extends) ''My thermal blaster. ''(aims it at his right) ''Trust me, you do ''not ''wanna be on the wrong end of this baby. ''(looks at it, and realizes the weapon has been turned around, turns it back to its correct position) ''This is the most powerful weapon that I've ever created. It's like carrying around a lightning bolt, it will fry Krane's circuits for good. '''Adam': Or you can wear your motorcycle outfit and he'll die of laughter. (chuckles) Chase: Look, Mr. Davenport, you can't go alone. Krane is a powerhouse, he's the toughest enemy we've ever faced! Bree: And without my speed you'll never make it. Donald: My Davencycle will get me there in plenty of time. I'll have Leo and Tasha home by dinner! Adam: Okay. But if you're not back by 6:30 we're eating without you. (Donald turns around and hurriedly runs out of the lab) (Next Scene. Krane is pushing Leo & Tasha through his warehouse, forcing them to walk) Tasha: Ya' know, I am a fairly well-known TV personality and this could bring a lotta heat in your way. Krane: I've seen your reporting! I'm doing the world a favor! (pushes Tasha into a giant machine with a small room, she shoots Krane a shocked look and Leo is pushed into the machine as well) Leo: Hey! If you hurt my family, I will hunt you down, so you better take me out, too. Krane: Alright. (cracks his knuckles right in front of Leo's face) Leo: (Leo shows a frightened look) ''Box it is! ''(Leo walks into the machine) Tasha: Sweetie, you gotta stop talking! (Krane closes the door and locks it) (angrily) ''Adam, Bree and Chase will be here any minute and they will take care of you! ''(Leo nods in agreement) Krane: No, they won't. Your egocentric husband will try to be a hero and play right into my hands. Donald: (slams open the door) Haha! (door veers back to closure and hits him in the face, Krane shows a 'see?' look. Donald opens the door again and enters) ''Sorry I'm late! '''Krane': No. (evil chuckle) ''You're right on time! ''(Donald shoots his thermal blaster at Krane. The red laser hits Krane and makes him scream in pain, but he uses his hand to block the laser, Donald is proud of himself. Krane stabilizes, giving Donald a shocked look. Krane laughs evilly) Leo: (worried) ''What's happening?! '''Donald': I don't know how he's doing it but he's draining all the power from my blaster! (Krane laughs evilly and puts his hand up. All the power is drained and the blaster is now useless) (Donald taps his blaster a few times and shakes it) ''Okay, well, that was the main thrust of my plan. (makes a guarding stance) I guess it's gonna be hand-to-hand combat! '''Leo': And... we're doomed. (Tasha nods in agreement) Krane: (he walks toward Donald and attacks him. Donald blocks it, but Krane uses a bionic power to weaken him) ''You blocked me outta the lab with your little security fence. Turn it off! '''Donald': Never! Krane: Hi-yaah! (Krane knocks Donald onto the ground) ''I figured you'd say that, so I'm gonna give you a choice. Adam, Bree and Chase- ''(looks at Leo and Tasha) ''-or them. It's up to you. ''(Leo looks at Tasha worriedly) Donald: I'll never make that choice! Krane: How 'bout now? (presses a button on a remote, the machine powers up and a red light appears inside it) Tasha: (looks around) ''What is that? '''Krane': An exothermic energy field. It is like a microwave. Good for chicken. (pauses, looks at Donald, and deepens his voice) ''Bad for humans. ''(Donald stands up) ''They should be well done in about... six minutes. ''(Tasha looks around, frightened) Donald: Just let them go, take me instead! Krane: That wouldn't be as much fun. (evil chuckle) ''But you can stop this. All you gotta do is turn off the security perimeter. ''(Donald thinks for a while) ''Tick-tock. ''(the machine is shown to be heating up, and Donald struggles to make a decision) (Scene shifts back to the lab, where Chase in working on a bunch of wires under a desk) Bree: Hurry, we have to get out of here and help them! Chase: I'm trying! I hacked through the encryption but it won't let me go any further without a fingerprint! Adam: Ooh, I have a fingerprint! (points his left index finger) Chase: I meant Mr. Davenport's. Adam: (sighs) ''Why would I have Mr. Davenport's fingerprint? Think, Chase, think! (points at his brain, Chase shows a frustrated look)'' Bree: Hey, isn't that his coffee mug? (points at a white mug with Donald's face on it) Adam: Ah-ha! Good one! Let's have a cup of Joe and talk about the good ol' days while Chase figures it out! (reaches for the mug, but Chase stops him) Chase: Stop! Bree's right, I can use my fingerprint recognition app to pull his thumbprint from his cup, then we can shut down the perimeter! Adam: Okay, but, if that doesn't work- (shows all ten fingers) ''-I've got twelve of these bad boys and odds are one of 'em's bound to do somethin'. (Scene shifts to Krane's warehouse, where Leo is pounding at the machine's door) '''Tasha': Donald... DO SOMETHING!!! Donald: (runs toward Krane) ''Stop! They have nothing to do with it. '''Krane': And, yet, they seem to have everything to do with it. Leo: Don't give in, Big D! We can take it! Krane: Really! (turns on the heat with his remote) '' '''Leo': Ohh-kaay! Yeah, that burns! Yeah! (fans himself with his jacket) Tasha: (gasps for breath) ''Stop talking to him! '''Krane': You're running out of time! Donald: Just stop! (hits Krane's remote, Krane pulls him down by the neck with his force, making Donald groan in pain) Krane: I thought you were smarter at this. You will never beat me. Give me Adam, Bree and Chase or you will lose everything.'' (Donald's wrist remote beeps, he gets up and taps on it) What's that? '''Donald': Nothing, my fantasy football team is winning. (fakes a smile, then gets back to tapping it) DavenWall: (in robotic voice) ''Lab security perimeter disengaged. '''Leo': Why did you turn it off? Donald: I didn't! (Krane laughs evilly) ''It's okay, I can rearm it from here. '''Krane': Too late! (geoleaps to the lab) Donald: (frustrated) ''He can geoleap?! I haven't even cracked that yet! '''Leo': You know what? I'd love to help you with that if my brain cells weren't BOILING!!! (Donald panics and tries to find a solution) (Next scene. Adam, Bree and Chase are in the lab, leaving their capsules with the mission suits on) Bree: Come on, let's get outta here. (they are stopped by Krane who appears right in front of them) Krane: Not so fast! Adam: (whispering) ''Quick, turn the fence back on! ''(Next scene. Donald is searching Krane's warehouse for a tool to save Leo and Tasha) Tasha: (weakly) ''Donald... '''Leo': GET US OUTTA HERE!!! Donald: I can't use my thermal blaster 'cause Krane drained all the power out of it! (continues searching, then stops, frustrated) ''What kind of evil villain's lair doesn't have a large device for cutting metal? '''Tasha': (weakly) ''Just do something... I can't take much more... ''(Donald walks away to find a solution) Leo: Wait! (Donald stops) ''This lab must be tied to a huge power source, can't you patch that in to the thermal blaster? '''Donald': (points at the power source) ''Yes! And if I reverse the polarity, it'll pull the heat from the cube and burn a hole in the door! ''(goes to execute his plan) Tasha: Is- is that safe?! Donald: (sarcastically) I don't know, maybe we should consult the manual before we rush in anything. Leo: (in high-pitched voice) JUST DO IT!!! (Donald pulls a wire from the source) Donald: Okay! Here't goes! (aims his blaster at the machine door. He then inserts the wire into his blaster. The blaster burns a giant hole in the door. After that, he tosses the wire back, exhausted. Leo and Tasha rush out of the machine, making excited noises. Donald hugs them) ''Yes! Oh, ''(pulls them away from him) hot, hot, hot! You're burning me, you're burning me, you're burning me. (fans them) ''Whoo... ''(Next scene. Adam, Bree, Chase & Krane are in the lab, preparing to fight) Krane: So! How would you like your lives to end? Adam: Livin' on Mars? Accidentally take off my helmet? (Krane stares at him) ''Get him! ''(Adam uses his flame vision on Krane, Krane blocks the flames and holds it. He grunts, then throws the flames away. Adam ducks) Bree: (super speeds to a table and grabs a tab) Later, freak! (Bree taps a button on the tab, and a trapdoor opens below Krane, letting him fall into a pit. Krane screams, and the sound of him hitting the ground is heard. Bree smiles at Adam and Chase. Suddenly, Krane super-jumps out of the pit, then roars angrily. Bree looks in shock. He chuckles evilly, then roars as he hits Bree in the stomach with an energy ball, sending her crashing onto a wall.) Adam: Bree! (roars and tackles Krane, they both fall into the pit, the sound of them hitting the ground is heard. Chase lifts Bree up. The noises of Adam and Krane fighting are heard from underground. Adam then super-jumps out of the pit.) Got him! (Chase closes the trapdoor with the tab, then slaps Adam's hand) Whoo! (Krane then geoleaps and appears again) ''Never mind, get him! ''(They attack, but are stopped by Krane's force. Krane lifts them into the air. He roars and tosses them down onto the floor) Krane: (evil laugh) ''Well, this has been fun! But all good things, ''(forms an energy ball) MUST COME TO AN END!!! (Krane is then hit by a laser ball, sending him flying sideways onto the ground. He groans in pain. The Lab Rats look up to see Douglas entering the lab with a laser cannon) Douglas: Hi, kids. Good to see ya! (aims the cannon at Krane) '' '''Krane': (getting up) I thought I finished you! Douglas: Yeah, that's what I wanted you to think. (chuckles) ''I'm gettin' pretty good at faking my own death! '''Krane': Good luck faking your way- (shoots a blue laser at Douglas) -''AROUND THIS!!! '''Douglas': (moans as he drops the cannon and lands on the floor. He holds his shoulder in pain, coughs, and gasps for breath) ''Kids... You might wanna leave for this next part! ''(shields himself with his other arm) (Slow motion starts. Krane forms an energy ball. The Lab Rats exchange worried looks. Krane growls as he puts the ball above his head. Douglas is seen shielding himself with both hands. Chase runs toward Douglas and slides his body beside him. He then creates a force field, deflecting Krane's attack and sending it back to him.Slow motion ends.'' Krane is sent flying and lands on the floor in pain. )'' Adam: (walks with Bree towards Chase as he gets up) ''Dude! You finally did something! ''(pats his stomach) Douglas: (gets up with his cannon, and aims it at Krane) ''I should have done this a long time ago! ''(suddenly, Donald, Leo and Tasha rush into the lab) Donald: Guys!'' (Douglas is distracted by Donald. Krane escapes by geoleaping) '' Douglas: (furious) ''Oh... no! You let him get away! ''(Donald aims his thermal blaster at Douglas. Douglas puts down the cannon and raises his hands) Donald: (angrily) ''Get out of my house! '''Chase': No! (walks toward Donald) ''Mr. Davenport, it's okay! Douglas saved us from Krane! '''Donald': Saved you? He's the reason we're having to fight Krane in the first place! Douglas: Don, I can explain! Donald: You're lucky I'm letting you go. Now get outta here before I change my mind. (Douglas hesitates) Adam: Hey, if you're gonna blast him, can you please get it over with? 'Cause this gettin' really uncomfortable!'' (puts his hand over his mouth, Douglas then leaves)'' (Last scene. Donald wants to leave the lab, but he sees Adam, Bree and Chase in the tunnel) Donald: Hey. What're you guys doing? Bree: Safely watching you from outside the cyber perimeter that we just turned on. Donald: Aah, I see. This is revenge for me trapping you in the lab. Adam: Nah, the real revenge will happen when you touch the fence. We upped the voltage. (Donald raises his eyebrows) ''I should know, I touched it three times. ''(examines his hand) Chase: Yup, and then we upped it again. The slightest contact will short-circuit the entire house. And leave you hairless. (turns away and leaves) ''Enjoy. '''Donald': I get it. You guys want me to think it's on but it's not really on. Adam: (shrugs) ''Whatever you need to tell yourself. ''(leaves) Donald: (points at Bree) ''Of course, you, would expect me to think it's not on therefore it may actually be on. ''(looks around) '' '''Bree': (shrugs) ''It's a real possibility, isn't it? Bye-bye! ''(leaves) Donald: But only a fool will think it's on and I'm no fool. I'm a genius! So there's absolutely no way that this thing is on. (heads for the tunnel) (The lights of the house is then seen flashing off and Donald's screams are heard) Category:2014 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts